A Different Day
by Kirooxe
Summary: When Luca Maevic wakes to what seems a normal day, he didnt know that a zombie infection virus was released into his town of Greene, California he then realizes that he must either fight, or die.
1. Gone

Luca awoke from having his phone vibrate from a text saying "Open the door? Ive been out here for awhile!" he had been thinking about the nightmare he was in a few minutes ago-

The city was blazing as people ran and were screaming as monsters had claimed their lives

"Help me!" A person shouted to Luca reaching his hand out

"I - I cant!" Luca stretched his arm out and just as he seemed to have his friends hand another monster tackled him, devouring him

"Helllooo?" Luca`s two friends Mila Cairo and James asked through the window

"Yeah yeah hold on." He rubbed ihis eyes as he unlocked the door "Hi"

"Yeah shhh!" Jessica ran passed Luca and turned on his TV to her favorite show "Its the series finale!" _why are vampires so hot?_

"So we going to leave soon?" Luca asked James, scratching his head

"Mhm, Just after Jessica decides to turn the thing off" James sat down next to her, Luca joining after

_Urrrg..._

__"Hey did you guys hear about that virus?" Jessica asked her friends  
_Raarrg..._

"Virus? No." Luca answered

_Grrrr..._

"Here, read my phone" She handed her phone to the two guys

"What`s that noise?" James asked "Imma go check it out`" He then walked out side

"Th-Thats pretty weird" Luca told her nervously

"Your not scared are you?" She laughed and looked back at the screen "Well dont worry they say its under -"

Suddenly Jessica`s face froze with fear as she made a worried noise

"What`s wrong?" Luca asked putting his hand on her shoulder

She shakily raised her hand and pointed her finger at the screen in front of them

Luca looked and instead of seeing some cliche vampire show it was replaced with a serious news reported standing at a store they know where is at

"The virus that was thought to be secured and was planned to be destroyed has somehow gotten into the small town of Greene, California-"

The cameraman turns to a man who is coughing up blood and making strange noises stumbling in the store

"Sir, are you alright?" The man approached the two people "Sir- Sir are you alright? Can you please step ba- Ah, AHH!"

The man now on top of the lady started clawing at her and quickly bit down on her neck making sickening squishing noises the cameraman by now had dropped the camera and fled leaving the camera in a shot of the woman`s face, scratched up and eaten

_AHHH!_

A voice they knew shouted in pain as a bloody hand hit against Luca`s living room window

"JAMES!" Jessica and Luca shouted in unison

"J-Jessica we gotta leave!" Luca panicked as he grabbed a bat and a backpack full of emergency supplies and gave it to Jessica

She slid it on obviously speechless "O-...Okay..."

Luca, not being a huge, powerful strong brute of a guy he was rather unpopular at their school and had no idea how to protect himself other than swinging wildly with any weapon he could get his hands on

He opened up his front door and stepped outside with Jessica, the two stood outdoors with a grey sky and the semi-cold air they both knew that the lives they had before are now gone.


	2. A Chance

Luca raised the bat as a zombie turned his way

"L-Luca..." Jessica said scared "Wh-What do we do?"

The zombie stumbled towards him quicker than expected grabbing Luca`s bat "Get off!" Luca shoved it off of him and swung down multiple times untill the zombie stopped moving completley

"Hurry Jessica I think we can make it in time to the main areas to see if any police can get us out of here safely" Luca said averting his eyes from the dead body

AJust as they seemed safe that moment was short lived as another zombie tackled Jessica and held her down "L-LUCA!"

"JESSICA!"

Time seemed to slow down as Luca was too far away to do anything

_**BANG**_

_****_The zombie collapsed off of Jessica and a hand was extended to help her up

"Are you kids alright?" A woman asked "My name is Jill"

"Thank you" Jessica stood up gathering herself "Im Jessica"

"I`m Luca." He told her readying his bat just in case "Thanks, I thought she would be dead if it wasnt for you"

"As long as you are safe." Jill replied "Come with me we are evacuating all survivors at the mini-park"

"Okay, lets get there quick please." Jessica said worried about something as she looked at the zombie on the floor, then her arm


	3. Sorrow

The three arrived at the main street, 3 blocks down from the mini-park

"Yes, I found two survivors." Jill said talking into her earpiece "They are rather young"

"Hey Luca..." Jessica called to her friend "Do you think we might actually escape?"

"I dont know" He answered "But all we can do is look at the positives we have"

"Daddy why arnt we leaving yet?" A little girl asked his father

"We will right now Ellie we just need to get supplies" He said knocking on a door "Excuse me, can you please just give us some supplies? We will leave right after!"

The people inside the house denied "I will break down this door if you do not open it! Right. Now!"

Ellie`s father slammed on the door "Let me in!"

The door opened up only for a woman to point a gun at Ellie`s father

"Daddy-"

**BOOM**

Her father gasped as he held his chest as the woman realizing what she has done the door closed only for another bang to be heard and something hitting the ground

He slumped against the wall as his life was fading away

"Daddy?" Ellie got on her knees next to her father "Daddy!"

"Calm down Ellie..." He said putting his hand on her shoulder "It`s alright..."

"No, no its not..." She said rubbing her eyes "You said Jaime was going to be okay but she wasnt..."

"Your sister...I couldnt do anything to help her..." He quietly told his eight year old daughter "But dont worry about me you are brave you can handle yourself..."

"Yes, I can, I can." She said sobbing "But I want to be with you!"

Hanging on his last words "Just go sweetie...Just remember, I`ll miss you..." His eyes started closing "I...Love you..."

"I love you too..." She said as she shook her dad "Daddy...Daddy!" She shouted

Attracting unwanted attention

The group heard the little girl scream from the house two houses ahead

"Stay near me kids" Jill told Jessica and Luca

Luca mindlessly ran off towards the little girl

"Luca! Stop!" Jessica shouted in his direction

Jill felt that he had taken her knife too "What is he doing?!"

"Not another little girl. Not another. My little sister was enough already..." Luca told himself as the flashback of them passing a collapsed house which where his little sister was at for the weekend played out in hi head


End file.
